


Utter Misuderstandings? Michiru Versus The Ice Cream Vendor!

by YuriNoShoujo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Australia, F/F, Golden Gaytimes, Humor, Innuendo, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriNoShoujo/pseuds/YuriNoShoujo
Summary: After a concert in Australia, Michiru Kaioh finds the world’s most unfortunately named ice cream.I feel sorry for the guy selling them already...





	Utter Misuderstandings? Michiru Versus The Ice Cream Vendor!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnlight6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlight6/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Sailor Moon. That would be Naoko Takeuchi. Or Kunihiko Ikuhara.
> 
> Assurance: yes, Golden Gaytimes do exist. I didn’t make this up. Thus:
> 
> Another Disclaimer: I don’t own the trademark of Golden Gaytimes. That would be Streets.

* * *

Kaiou Michiru looked once more at the ice cream vendor outside of the Sydney Opera House with a look of utter incredulousness. Surely, she was reading the sign wrong. Surely...no, it couldn’t be.

 

Maybe it was just a mental mistranslation, she thought, and what she was really reading was just some other word.

 

”Ah yes, the Golden Gaytime, Australia’s most famous ice cream! Care for one?” 

 

The vendor’s words took a moment to settle in her mind. No, she didn’t read it wrong after all. A smirk, masquerading as an innocent smile, spread over her features. She still had a few minutes until Haruka would pick her up.  _Time to have some fun._

 

”Ara, I am very sorry sir, but I have already had one of those before the concert”, she said. “I shared it with my partner.”

 

”Ooh goody, they are quite delicious, aren’t they?” The vendor asked in reply. 

 

“Yes, the taste was  _exquisite._ ”

 

The vendor now had a similar, although far more obvious grin, his dark brown eyes twinkling with the prospect of a sale. 

 

”But of course, not just the taste makes it the best, the texture is one of the best! Impossible to beat.”

 

_The feeling of skin on skin, Haruka’s arms around her._

 

”The feeling _was_ rather wonderful, I do agree.”

 

“And so refreshing, it really calms you down!”

 

Haruka often shared that sentiment about their pre-concert trysts. The honesty of that statement she was yet to know. 

 

“I agree, it helped me before the performance.”

 

“Soooo”, the man began, dragging out the o to start his final spiel. “Do you want another one?”

_Oh, god yes._

 

Making an exaggerated pose of trying to decide whether or not to procure the treat, she caught Haruka in the corner of her eye.  _Perfect._

 

“Perhaps, I will.”

 

His face lighting up at the prospect of a sale was just too good to pass up. She paid the money and took the dessert with her. Walking to the nearby wharf she found a seat and hid the ice cream wrapper. 

 

She waved Haruka over, the racer dashing at full speed.

 

”Would you like to share a Golden Gaytime with me?” She revealed the treat but Haruka didn’t notice, breathing heavily at the statement. 

 

“Can we share it back at the hotel?”

 

”It’ll melt”. She slowly opened up the wrapper revealing the biscuit covered chocolate outside. Distending her lips around the corner she took a small nibble, eyes on Haruka slowly losing control.

 

”M-Michiru...is your dressing room still available?” Michiru snorted. The violinist was honestly surprised that Haruka still had the ability to form coherent sentences.

 

”Yes.”

 

She was swept up in Haruka’s arms in an instant. Her partner must have  _really_ wanted a Gaytime. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in exactly 32 minutes because I have an assignment and I have had this idea in my head for weeks. This is my first fic, so if there’s anything I can improve on you can tell me. 
> 
> I dedicate this work to Dawnlight-6 the writer whom inspired me to write. She writes great HaruMichi stories that are fun to read and reread and is an all-round awesome writer for all of her other fandoms.


End file.
